youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fawfulthegreat64
James H. Denham (born ), better known online as Fawfulthegreat64, is a relatively obscure YouTube user who uploads mostly Mario and Nintendo-related videos. He started Let's Plays in April 2015 with Super Paper Mario and is currently working on an LP of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, though it is on hiatus at the moment. The Bad Beginning Fawful first started his channel in 2010, uploading poor quality Windows Movie Maker videos that barely made any sense at all. One of these was called "SpongeBob Kart 64" and is still one of his most-viewed videos. It's also one of his most-disliked. This was also the time period when he joined the site VGBoxArt under the name Dimentio64 and posted equally bad images created in MS Paint. Discovering Premiere In high school, Fawful briefly was allowed a MacBook laptop which had the video editing software iMovie. He used this to create videos that were better than before, but still pretty bad. This was also the time period when he was infatuated with memes and YouTube Poops. Before long, he enrolled in a multimedia class and began learning the basics of Adobe Premiere. To this day, Fawfulthegreat64 uses Premiere to edit his videos unless it is unavailable to him (such as his video "Dimentio Tribute: When You're Evil") Let's Plays Fawfulthegreat's current project is Super Paper Mario, the main story of which is nearly complete. Post-game content will be uploaded at a currently unknown date. His next project is SpongeBob SquarePants: Supersponge, which is a very short game that will only consist of 5 episodes. The third project he plans to release is a blind Let's Play of Super Mario RPG. Only one episode has been recorded thus far. Other websites As stated above, he can be found on VGBoxArt, where he uploads considerably higher-quality boxes than his original submissions. He is also a member of the Super Mario Wiki and occasionally edits and uploads images there. Formally he was an active user on the MarioWiki's forum until he was banned on April 25, 2015 for arguments regarding Mario Kart 8 DLC. He also posts frequently on GameFAQs under main account greatdimentio and various alt accounts, including Wittgenstein, kingdimentio, Fawful, -Toaster-''', and '''Air-Conditioner. He also has a doppelganger named ComeOnFawful who many people accuse of being him but in reality is just an impostor. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 3D In late March 2015, a 3DS remake of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door was leaked by a throwaway YouTube account called "Billy Bob". After it gained quite a bit of publicity, Fawfulthegreat64 released a video in which he confessed to creating the leak. The video quickly gained views, likes, and dislikes and is most likely his fastest video to gain views. Views on Nintendo and the Mario series Fawfulthegreat is known to have a very strong commitment to his desire for Mario RPG characters to appear in other games in a similar fashion to Goomboss, Baby Peach, and the Star Spirits. His most-wanted Mario Kart newcomer is Fawful from the Mario & Luigi series, his favorite Mario character who his OC is based on. Dimentio and Antasma are his other wanted characters. He also has a negative view on non-Mario characters like Link, Villager and Isabelle making it into the Mario Kart race before Fawful and the other Mario RPG characters. This is what ultimately got him banned from his favorite forum, Super Mario Boards. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers